


Home

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Edhellos' sister is travelling to Dothonion before settle there.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt:  
> Elven realms - n39 Dorthonion  
> All OCs All the time - n39 an inlaw

Corulos travelled to Dorthonion with her brother-in-law, prince Angrod and his few subjects. It was place where they supposed to settle, under the treaty with king Thingol. They were to explore forests and fields where they would live. Corulos wasn’t very impressed with their new land. It was mostly trees, after all, it would require a lot of work from them to make this place home. Moreover, it would probably be wooden, not stone, like way back at home. Home. From now here was her home, she chose after the Doom of Mandos. She could stay, but she chose adventure.


End file.
